1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a method of controlling the same to increase continuous shooting speed for capturing panoramic photographs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when a digital photographing apparatus uses a focal plane shutter, the continuous shooting speed of the digital photographing apparatus is directly affected by a shutter operating speed, an operation mechanism, and a time taken to read out imaging data from an image pickup device such as a complementary metal oxide semiconductor image sensor (CIS) or a charge-coupled device (CCD) sensor.
Such a digital photographing apparatus may use a general continuous shooting method to capture a panoramic image. That is, even when a panoramic image for widening a viewing angle in a horizontal direction and a vertical direction is to be captured, because continuous shooting is performed while maintaining an overall viewing angle of an image pickup device like when a still image is to be captured, the high speed continuous shooting required by a panoramic image algorithm may not be achieved, thereby degrading the quality of the panoramic image.